Funds are requested for the purchase of a Molecular Devices' FLIPR 3 System (FLIPR 3) equipped with a 384 - Type B head. The FLIPR 3 is a fluorometric imaging, high throughput plate reader that can be used to detect, in real time, fluorescence signals emanating from cell-based assays. Therefore, it can be used to rapidly study, detect and characterize biologically significant cell receptors, ligands or small molecule chemical compounds that may be therapeutically beneficial. At present, this type of instrument is currently unavailable to Vanderbilt University Investigators. The primary user group for the FLIPR 3 is 7 NIH-funded investigators from the Pharmacology, Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, Chemistry and Biochemistry Departments at Vanderbilt University. The FLIPR 3 will be used to study and detect molecules associated with thrombin and protease-activated receptors, targeting and trafficking of G protein-coupled receptors, glyceryl-prostaglandin receptors, neurotransmitter transporters and metabotropic receptors related to Parkinson's disease inter alia. The goals of these studies are to identify target molecules for drug development or small chemical inhibitors/agonists that can be used therapeutically for the treatment of disease. The instrument also will be used by the Molecular Recognition and Screening Facility (MRSF)to rapidly detect and characterize antigen specific or biologically active recombinant ScFv antibodies stemming from phage antibody libraries. The instrument will be located in the MRSF. The MRSF was established in 1996 and operates under the auspices of the Vanderbilt Institute of Chemical Biology (VICB). The MRSF is a core facility that is open to Vanderbilt investigators and serves several NIH-funded centers on campus. Additionally, the MRSF services the needs of scientists from local universities such as Meharry Medical College. The MRSF is directed by Dr. Ray Memaugh, who has over twenty years experience in assay and antibody development. Dr. Mernaugh will oversee the operation, maintenance, and scheduling of the FLIPR 3 in consultation with the Executive Committee of the VICB. The Principal Investigator of the present application, Dr. Heidi Hamm is a member of the VICB Executive Committee, which provides continuity between the user group and an independent oversight committee. Dr. Larry Mamett, one of the major users of the FLIPR 3 is Director of the VICB and has pledged long-term support for the maintenance of the instrument from Institute funds.